Silver Citadel of Argannuan
"The Silver Citadel was once a powerful city of the former Empire of Melssentenia. It was a small citadel, true, but it had great power. It was one of the most beautiful cities in the Empire. Named after the Emperor it was built as a tribute to, it was a city of power. It was so called because of the buildings within its walls. They were built out of a material that shone like silver, but was harder than rock. Weapons were said to have shattered against the material upon its discovery, but it was not as if the Citadel needed defence. For it flew. Yes, it flew. Within its foundations rested a great blue crystal that kept the Citadel afloat. Few could ever enter its magnificent white gates; the inhabitants were content and self-sufficient. The Citadel imported its supplies through the ancient race of dragon demons that once lived in the plains of the Empire, and even so only a few qualified individuals were entrusted with the task. It was said to be like heaven, in a way. The Citadel was famed across the world of Litvantar, and the Empire of Melssentenia. Unfortunately, like they always say, pride comes before a fall. And fall it did. During the infamous war between Melssentenia and Faros, the Silver Citadel was brought down in an earth-shaking crash after five months of siege and two months of battle. The survivors fought to defend their fallen city, but in vain - eventually the Faros troops won, and torched the Silver Citadel. The records of its existence stop here, as if the Silver Citadel had ceased to exist from then onwards. But there have been some written accounts that the ruins of the Silver Citadel is still somewhere...and with it, the crystal that had kept it afloat. That crystal is still sought for; tales of its power has been whispered in fear. It was said to have been the Citadel's trump card, the most powerful weapon ever invented in Litvantar, and the war would have been won had the inhabitants of the Citadel used it against the Faros troops. Until its existence has been proven, however, we have no evidence that it has existed, even if it had survived the horrible fall when the Silver Citadel was taken." -Samru Samkhanin, Public Archivist''.'' A note from Samru: These are my findings from the studies of old documents. I am still researching on Syrellia's lost history. Whether this is significant or not, I have no idea - as it is said, the Great Eindoan Library Fire destroyed practically all of Syrellia's historical documents during the war. Still, I will continue to pursue the elusive truth until I am succeeded. After the Ghosts of Syrellia Following the Catacombs expedition and the discovery of the blue crystal within the foundations of the city, Chief Artificer Halyan Kerre realised that the blue crystal underground was the missing element to the one floating above Sinkamma. It was then therefore he understood that what is now Sinkamma was the former Silver Citadel of Argannuan before the Citadel crashed. Category:Syrellia